Forget about the Boy
by Awkward Frenchie
Summary: The Glee girls find out about Ken and Emma's breakup and feel guilty, so decide to cheer her up. Post-Sectionals, Pre-whatever-comes-next.


**_Hello, those of you who still read my work! Here I am, with my first _Glee _fic with a new name. I began writing this just after my last audition, and just put on the finishing touches. Hopefully, you enjoy. I haven't written much FF lately because a friend and I are working on a script and I've been writing some poetry and other original works. Check it out on my fictionpress account by the same name, it'll be posted shortly. Thanks!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_, nor do I own any songs I borrowed for this (names at the end)_**

**_Please review!_**

**Forget about the Boy**

It was 7:36 AM when Rachel ran up to Tina and Mercedes Monday morning. "Did you hear about Miss Pillsbury and Coach Tenaka?" she asked.

"That's old news girl," Mercedes replied, "we all know they're getting married. Get with it chickie!" Tina giggled quietly.

"Looks like I'm not the one who's behind," Rachel said with a small smile. "They broke up. On Saturday," Tina's jaw dropped as Mercedes silently repeated the last word. "You guys, I feel terrible. She pushed back her wedding for us and got her heart broken!"

"Damn, that's horrible!" Mercedes said. Tina nodded, saying, "We should do something for her."

"Glad you agree," Rachel said with a bright grin, "Get Britney and Santana and meet me in the chorus room after 8th." Just as she bounded out of sight, the first morning bell rang.

Finding an unsigned note is always a mysterious thing. It could be from a friend wanting to surprise you; it could be from someone wanting to hurt you. And when Emma Pillsbury found a note on her office door reading simply _Go to the chorus room after 8__th__ period_, she wasn't sure which was more likely.

"Miss Pillsbury," Rachel began, her voice even, "we all heard about what happened between you and Coach Tenaka because of sectionals, and we feel horrible. So, us girls put together a little show for you! Hit it!" And with that, their little stage was set.

Rachel and Quinn first emerged together as a '20s tune began to play. Rachel first opened her mouth and belted out:

_Cut the cord_

_Is that a man I once adored?_

_He's nothing but an albatross_

_No great loss_

_Double-crosser!_

_Forget about the boy!_

Quinn took a step in front of her, singing:

_Pull the plug_

_Ain't he the one who pulled the rug?_

_He's lower than an alley cat_

_Dirty rat!_

_And I flatter!_

_**Forget about the boy!**_

_**Forget about the boy! **_

_**Forget about the boy!**_

_**And in the moonlight, don't you think about him**_

_**Sister, you're much better off without him!**_

_**You can blow the blues a kiss goodbye!**_

_**And put the sun back in the sky!**_

_**For when he comes crawlin'**_

_**I'm not fallin'!**_

_**Shout hooray and halleluh! **_

_**Now me and Mr. Wrong are through!**_

_**I'll find myself another beau**_

_**Who I know**_

_**Is no Rover!**_

_**Forget about the boy!**_

_**Forget about the boy!**_

_**Forget about-**_

Just then, Rachel and Quinn were cut off by rock beat with Tina and Santana singing together:

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na**_

_**I guess I just lost my husband**_

_**I don't know where he went**_

_**So I'm gonna drink my money**_

_**I'm not gonna pay his rent**_

_**I've got a brand new attitude **_

_**And I'm gonna wear it tonight**_

_**I'm gonna get in trouble**_

_**I wanna start a fight**_

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**I wana start a fight**_

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**I wanna start a fight!**_

_**So what**_

_**I'm still a rock star**_

_**I've got my rock moves**_

_**And I don't need you**_

_**Guess what**_

_**I'm having more fun**_

_**And now that we're done**_

_**I'm gonna show you **_

_**Tonight**_

_**I'm alright, I'm just fine**_

_**And you're a tool, so**_

_**So what**_

_**I am a rock star**_

_**I've got my rock moves**_

_**And I don't want you tonight!**_

Much like before, they were cut off by a sound that was familiar to all present as Mercedes and Brittany stepped forward ready to dance:

_**All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
dont pay him any attention  
cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh **_

Emma couldn't help but giggle in delight as the girls all finished their little act. "Girls," she said, clapping, "that was great. Thank you all so much!" All the girls smiled as they said their goodbyes for the day.

"Cedes, need a ride? My dad's coming," Rachel offered. "No thanks," she said, "I've got a ton of homework that won't get done at home." Rachel smiled and nodded before bounding off with the rest of the girls, leaving Mercedes alone.

"Girls…sweet…act," she faintly heard a familiar voice say. Creeping closer, she saw Mr. Shu and Miss Pillsbury close together talking. "I didn't have the heart to tell them about…us," she continued.

"No need just yet," Mr. Shu said with a smile before kissing her lightly and leading her out by the hand. Mercedes's jaw dropped to the floor.

The very moment they left, she send out a mass text to all of the Glee girls: "Omigod, u wont believe wat i just saw. shu+miss p. call me!"

_~End_

**Songs: "Forget about the Boy" from _Thoroughly Modern Millie_, "So What" by P!nk, and "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" by Beyonce. Check them out if you don't know them =]**

**Rate and Review loves! Mwa!**


End file.
